suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Elq Hrqstn
'Elq Hrqstn '(エルク・ハルクステン, Eruku Harukusuten) is a young girl who appears in Chtholly's dreams. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Background '''Elq Hrqstn '''is a young girl who appears in Chtholly's dreams when Chtholly starts undergoing mental degradation. As time goes by, Elq gradually reveals her origins to Chtholly as well as the truth behind the creation of Leprechauns. Past Origins Elq Hrqstn was originally a young girl from a race of ascendant humans called "Visitors." She came to this planet with the first Visitors from another world. As all of the other Visitors were terra-forming the planet in the hopes of recreating their homeworld, Elq was kept in a Visitor spaceship being protected by her three guardians (Poteau), Ebon Candle, Jade Nail and Carmine Lake. Eventually, the Visitors started turning all of the natural inhabitants into Humans/Emnetwihts by breaking themselves into curse fragments,. They then created the other races like the Lycantropos to prevent the Emnetwihts from growing too much, leaving Elq as one of the few remaining Visitors left. Elq then went into a deep sleep that lasted for hundred and thousands of years. War with the Emnetwihts As hundreds and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans formed an organisation called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Regal Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. As the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. Final Battle - Meeting Lillia Asplay Eventually, Elq's other two guardians left to fight in the war as well in order to protect Elq and find Jade Nail, leaving her all alone to sleep in her bedroom. This continued until one day, when a young red haired girl named Lillia Asplay broke into Elq's sanctuary. Seeing the strange battered girl and her sword, Elq naturally inquired as to who she was and why she was here. But, each time she spoke, Elq was inadvertently causing Lillia to suffer from great pain and physical damage. Eventually, the girl answered that her name was Lillia Asplay and that she was the Brave who was going to kill her and save the world. Elq replied that it seemed like a pain to do that, and in pain, Lillia replied that she had no idea. In response, Elq then asked why she would even want to save the world. And as Lillia spurted blood from her mouth, Lillia replied that she was doing it for the sake of her love. Surprised by that concept, Elq was stunned and asked why out of love; inadvertently sending out a telepathic shockwave that ripped through Lillia's mind. Barely conscious, Lillia replied that it was out of love that she came here to slay a god. Elq became awestruck by Lillia in that moment. Seeing Elq's reaction, Lillia continued explaining that she knows it's a fool's errand, but she doesn't have a choice because the one she loves is an idiot and that she had to act on these before he could act on them himself. Lillia then states the man's name as Willem and she describes him as a ''"complete and utter moron". ''Picking up Seniorious, Lillia tells Elq to rest in peace right before stabbing Elq straight through the chest. Lillia then activated Seniorious' curse and turned Elq into a corpse, before dying herself. Destruction of the Surface - Aftermath After the final battle was over, Elq's corpse was taken over to the human city of Gormag. There the humans tried to recreate the curse by breaking her soul into fragments. However, the broken soul fragments were too large and the humans failed in recreating the curse. However, while she was a corpse, Elq's soul was still alive due to her nature as a Visitor. One year after the final battle, in the course of a night, all of the humans turned into beasts and started destroying everything, even turning the lush green areas into a endless desert. In the aftermath of this, the remaining races fled to the newly created Sky Islands that were created by Souwong Kandel and Ebon Candle. The beasts were then labelled the "17 Beasts." During the attack after the human's transformation, Elq's corpse was sucked into the First Beast: Chanteuse's dream world. Creation of the Leprechauns Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Elq who was inside her own dream world was unable to process her own death, so she decided to dream. Out of admiration for Lillia, Elq started dreaming about wanting to become a brave and strong hero like Lillia, who fought and risked her own life to protect the ones she loved. This wish resonated with her broken soul fragments which resulted in the creation of the first Leprechauns who were compelled to grant Elq's dream. Elq's Leprechaun soul fragments then began an endless cycle of life, death and reincarnation for over 500 years, leading to the start of Suka Suka. Appearance Elq is a long red-haired girl who looks like a small child around 6-8 years old. She has red eyes and is constantly seen in a white dress. She looks young, but being a Visitor, it is hard to tell exactly how long she has lived for. Personality Elq has the childish personality of a young girl her age. She likes playing games and having fun, making it hard to differ her from a regular human child. Despite this, Elq is actually quite intelligent and mature. She is quite knowledgeable and is very good at reading people and their relationships with others. Elq cares very deeply about her guardians, viewing them as family. She also deeply admires Lillia Asplay and aims to be like her, however, she doesn't understand what Lillia and Chtholly actually sees in Willem. Weapons Being a Visitor, Elq doesn't really need to use weapons. Abilities Immortality As an ascendant being, Elq is naturally immortal. She is incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious, which can physically put her into a death-like state. However, Seniorious' curse doesn't affect her soul and thus makes it possible for Elq to revive herself as a half-dead being. Mental Encroachment Elq has the ability to mentally encroach on a person's mind and consume it. This is especially true for Leprechauns like Chtholly who are more susceptible to her powers due to them being fragments of Elq's soul themselves. When this happens, a Leprechaun will normally undergo mental disintegration where Elq will gradually consume all of the Leprechaun's memories until only her existence remains and the Leprechaun wakes up as a completely different being. The speed of this mental degradation is dependent on the amount of Venenum that a Leprechaun spends, the more Venenum that a fairy uses, the faster the mental degradation. Due to Elq's nature as a Visitor, there are some flaws to this ability. One flaw of this ability is that due to the immense strength of her own innate powers, if Elq were to use her powers to interact with a normal person or beastman, their mind would be instantly ripped apart. Omniscient Clairvoyance Elq has the ability to see and project visual images from the outside world from within her dream world. She does this by linking to a Leprechaun's visual senses allowing her to see what they see. However, because of this, Elq is limited to watching only what a Leprechaun can see (not entirely true in the anime). Reality Warping Elq has the ability to warp reality. She can create worlds within her own mind, alter physical matter and if done right, she could've used her powers to keep the Emnetwihts human. Soul Manifestation Elq has the ability to manifest her soul as a physical being. This ability is most apparent when she channels her wish to be a hero into her broken soul fragments to create the Leprechaun race. However, the Leprechaun soul fragments are highly unstable and are only able to live for a period of about twenty years before dying from old age and reincarnating again. One of the positives of this process though, is that as a Leprechaun continuously dies and reincarnates, the Leprechaun will gradually become human with each reincarnation. This effect is attributed to both the size of a Leprechaun's soul fragment and the weakening of a Leprechaun's link to Elq and will continue until the Leprechaun becomes fully human. Telepathy- Elq possesses the ability to mentally communicate with someone through a telepathic link. She does this with Chtholly and potentially other Leprechauns as well. She can also show people visions, especially those of her life, a Leprechaun's past life, as well as current events in the outside world. As a Visitor, Elq's telepathic abilities are too strong for a normal person. This was especially true when Elq tried talking to Lillia, as the sheer impact of saying just one simple question like "Why?", immediately caused Lillia's mind and body to be ripped apart. However, if Elq's powers are sealed by a curse or limiter, then it is possible for her to normally converse with someone. Trivia * Elq is the last Visitor left in the Suka Suka world. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visitors Category:Half-Deceased Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters